Roses of the Heart
by Kokoro Okazaki
Summary: Kokoro Okazaki is a first-year at Ouran Academy, the elite private school. Tamaki finds her playing piano, and wants her to be the host club musician. She finds special bonds with the Hitachiin twins... what will happen in Music Room #3 this time?
1. Chapter 1: Morning Sun

**Roses of the Heart**

_The sunrise arose upon the Ouran High School Academy campus early that morning._

I sat down at the piano like I did every morning before the host club began its session. My fingers grazed over the black and white keys, as the sunrise painted the sky. Roses were arranged in a large vase on the top of the piano for decoration. I set my sheet music up, the piece I had just written last night. El Mariposa in D major. The pencil was a bit light, but I had no time to go over it with ink. Either way, it was music. I started to practice, awaiting the other hosts arrival, for our Host Club.

Who am I? I'm Kokoro Nadeshiko Ichigo Okazaki. Just Koko-chan, or Kana-chan, if you don't mind. I'm a first-year, and I've lived in Japan all my life. I attend Ouran Academy, an elite private school where rich kids go. Only those with excellent social standing can go. Or as my senpai says, about the host club at least, it's a place where the school's handsomest boys with too much time on their hands, entertain the ladies who also have way too much time on their hands. Just think of it as an elegant playground for the super rich and beautiful.

The piano cast a shadow that stretched across the smooth marble floor of Music Room #3. The shadow ended at Tamaki's feet. Tamaki is the president of the host club. A second year, very attractive, and half French. He's the one who introduced the whole rose theme to the club. His color is white. He's a big flirt, but very romantic. "The Princely Type." One of my trusted friends, he's none the less, Tamaki Suoh. His hair is blonde, and his eyes are a vibrant hue of violet.

"Koko-chan, it looks like you're here early!" he smiled, walking over.

Oh, right. I forgot to mention that I'm the host club's musician. I play the piano, flute, harp, violin, and sometimes my voice, but mostly the piano. Tamaki found me one afternoon in here practicing, and startled me as he played the other part to the soloistic duet. After that, he gave me a key, and has asked me to play during the host club sessions ever since.

"That I am." I smiled, and turned to him.

"What are you going to play today?" he asked with interest.

"One of my own compositions." I said, as he picked it up, looking over it.

"D major, my favorite key." Tamaki said, playing a few notes, as he was also very skilled in piano.

"Mine as well." I said, smoothing out my school uniform.

The school uniforms were expensive. Girls wore a long yellow dress with a white collar and pink center ribbon that went on the collar bone. Boys wore a blue suit and black dress pants, with a black tie that had a vertical purple stripe.

"My angel of a daughter writes such beautiful music." He smiled with his signature princely smirk.

"I'm no angel, and I am NOT your daughter. I already have a father." I replied with an incredulous frown.

He still had that smile.

"I have no wings, and I don't have a halo. I'm no angel."

"Really?" he asked, pulling out two white roses from his sleeves, and brushed them across my shoulders. "I wish you could see these lovely wings of yours."

"Stop it senpai, save it for the guests." I told him firmly, shivering with a blush.

"But Koko-chan…" he whimpered with his puppy dog eyes.

I looked at him, as his face begging with a quivering lip.

"Why don't you make sure Haruhi is all right?" I asked.

"That's right! My other daughter!" he said, scampering off.

I wasn't trying to shoo him away, believe me. He's not a bother to me at all, but it wasn't about me. What matters most are our guests when it comes to the host club.

"When was the last repair on the piano?" a voice came behind me. It belonged to Kyouya Ootori.

"A month ago." I replied, looking up at his dark, black hair and brown eyes behind his glasses.

He scribbled into his notebook.

"You'll need to get it tuned again. We can't have our guests go without music you know." He said with a smile.

Kyouya is the "Cool Type." Rose color, purple. He mostly takes care of the host club's finances and rarely hosts the ladies. He's a nice guy, but he can be a bit of a greedy bastard. He's the third son to the Ootori medical company, and is the least likely to inherit it, since his two older brothers surpass him because of their age. His mental motto is that he doesn't do anything unless there is something to benefit from it.

"I know." I replied, and opened up the hatch of the piano.

Kyouya reached down to grab my wrist. I stopped, and looked up at him.

"The fee for tuning is about 200 yen. Don't try and fix it yourself." He said bluntly, and released his grip on my wrist, walking away.

Like I said, he can be a bit of a bastard sometimes.

Two chuckles came from either side of me. These evil chuckles belonged to the Hitachiin Twins, Hikaru and Kaoru. They draped their arms over my shoulders.

"Morning Koko-chan!" they said in unison.

"Morning, Hikaru." I acknowledged the twin on the left.

"Kaoru." I acknowledged the twin on the right.

"You got it wrong!" they said together.

"No, I didn't. This one is Hikaru, on my left. This one is Kaoru, on my right. You may be identical, but Haruhi and I can still tell you apart." I replied, closing my eyes with a small contention of victory.

They groaned. Shortly later they sat down on either side of me on the piano.

The twins are the "Little Devil Type." Hikaru is the blue rose, and Kaoru is the orange rose. They're hair is a sandy red, and their eyes are a striking golden-amber. They have an incestual relationship of brotherly love, so their yaoi actually earns high points for the club. I, being a fan of yaoi myself, really like them, and they are my favorite hosts in the group.

"You know, I don't think it's because it's just a lucky guess." Kaoru said, as I opened my left eye to look at him.

"I mean, you're a twin yourself." Hikaru said, as I opened my other eye.

"It may just be the fact from once being a twin yourself would probably give you the extra boost to guess correctly." They both said.

"Maybe so…" I replied, looking at the keys silently.

When I was younger, I had a twin brother, Kohaku. He passed away when he was 7 due to asthma problems. I miss him dearly. We used to always dance and play music together, and we did everything with each other. We were exactly identical except for our sex. Both of us had blue eyes and brown hair, and if he were still alive, he would be playing with me right now.

That also may explain why I look up to Hikaru and Kaoru so much. We seem to share a lot in common, and we are in the same class. I love to spend time with them, and they almost seem like my brothers.

"Whatcha gonna play?" Hikaru asked.

"This." I smiled, handing him a page.

"I can't really tell what it'll sound like, but glancing over, it looks pretty." Kaoru smiled, peering over his brother's shoulder.

"I have an idea." Hikaru said, placing the music on the piano.

"What's that?" Kaoru asked, smirking. Hikaru whispered in his ear, and their grins widened.

"Idea?" I asked curiously.

They leaned in close to my face, like they were up to something devious.

"Koko-chan, you should teach us piano." They snickered.

"Uh… ok. Why not… after school?" I asked them, as they looked into my eyes with their golden amber ones.

"Sounds excellent!" They chimed, and patted my head as they stood up.

I turned back to the piano, slightly worried.


	2. Chapter 2: Hosting

Chapter 2

_Hosting went as usual. Our clients were happy, and all seemed well in music room #3._

"Tamaki… what makes you so attractive?" I hear, as I played my piece.

"Isn't it a crime, that God would make as bright a star as I? The mirror envies me. But its all for you, my princesses." Tamaki replied, and I didn't have to look up to know he ran his hand through his blonde hair.

I hadn't made a mistake yet, but even if I did, it was no big deal. Just keep on playing. And so I did, as my finger hit a sour note on the scale down.

"Oh Hunny! You're so cute!"

"Really ladies? That's so sweet… just like Usa-chan!"

Right… I forgot to mention Honey-senpai. He's a Third-year, but he's only 4 foot 7. He's the "Boy-Lolita Type." His real name is Mitskuni Haninozuka, blonde, with honey-colored eyes. Sweetheart, and lovable. He's the kind of cutie you just want to pick up and cuddle with. Most of the time, he carries around a stuffed pink rabbit named Usa-chan that his grandmother made for him. His designated rose color is pink. You may not believe me, but he's a black belt master in Martial Arts, and if he wanted to, could be Japan's weapon of mass destruction. Kinda scary, huh?

"Oh Mori-senpai, isn't he the cutest?" From the corner of my eye, I could see him nod.

Mori-senpai is cousins with Honey-senpai. Real name, Takashi Morinozuka. Unkempt black hair, dark blue, nearly black eyes. He's incredibly tall, and quiet. "Strong and Silent Type" Has been appropriately entitled to him. He hardly ever talks, as he's very busy looking out for Honey-senpai. Black is his rose color.

"Hikaru! What are you doing? People are watching us!" Kaoru playfully told him, as his face was held in his brother's hands.

"What does that matter? The love I feel for you is much to strong to wait." Hikaru teased him.

"But the girls!" Kaoru explained, as Hikaru leaned in closer.

"Oh don't mind them. They'll be next."

Fan girl squeals erupted the space where Hikaru and Kaoru were hosting. I couldn't help but smile, as I neared the coda of the song.

"Haruhi! You're so intelligent!"

"Really, you're the reason why Im this way. You make me strive to study to I can become a lawyer like my mother." Haruhi replied, her brown eyes soft.

Yes, I said her. Please promise to keep a secret that Haruhi is actually a girl in a boy's uniform? Why shes that way, is because she broke an 8million yen renaissance vase. She's in debt to Kyouya,and is slowly paying it off. She is a scholar student, here at Ouran Academy to study as a lawyer, to succeed her late mother who died when she was very young. Before school started, she got gum stuck in her brown hair, and cut it off. She had no money for a school uniform, and so came to school and mistaken as a boy for her appearance. Thus, she's a host, as the "Natural Type" with the red rose.

"Next week there's an autumn reception. For those of you who haven't signed up yet, please reserve a spot." Kyouya smiled, opening his notebook, and staying near the door.

I glanced up to the clock tower.

Time was up, and so I finished my piece.

Tamaki looked over at the sudden silence, as I removed my hands from the piano.

"My princesses! Until we meet again!" Tamaki said, kissing one lucky blonde on the hand, as his clients got up to leave, giggling.

"Bye ladies! Come back next time!" Honey-senpai waved before stuffing a piece of shortcake into his mouth.

Honey-senpai is addicted to sweets. As in, addicted. We host club members call it OCD (Obsessive Cake Disorder.)

His case, is severe. However, he's only gotten one cavity. Although his life was a living hell for three days so it could heal, it got much better.

"Come back for more fun, won't you?" the twins chimed, waving as the last bit of yellow dress left the room.

"Ohohohohohohohohohoho!" an evil cackle crashed through the room, as a nazely, obnoxious voice rang into our ear drums.

A huge platform spun in the middle of the room, as a girl stood on it, laughing insanely.

"Hoho!" she finished, leaping down.

Our self-appointed lady manager, Renge Hoshakuji. Originally, she came from France for a passiate love interest in Kyouya. From her days of being an Otaku, a video game portrayed a character that looked scarily similar to him. So there, she had a crush on him… and still does.

"So what's the profit for today? How many girls were happy?" she asked, her green eyes staring intently at Kyouya's notebook, which was shortly later opened.

"10% increase in profit, with at least 5 girls happy with each host." He replied, smiling at her.

Her pink bows bounced excitedly with her blond hair as she pointed at Tamaki.

"You! Lonely Prince! Did you distribute the roses?" she asked.

I sighed, as Haruhi followed suit, next to me.

"I told you, I was going to ma-" Tamaki started.

"What about you? Hikaru? Kaoru?" she said, pointing to the left and then right.

"Actually, I'm Hikaru,"

"And I'm Kaoru."

"No, we didn't pass out the roses, according to Tamaki's orders." They said in unison.

"Honey-senpai?" her finger trembling with her stare.

"No Renge-chan! I'm sorry!" he replied teary-eyed.

Mori-senpai shook his head.

Renge looked at Haruhi.

"No."

Her eyes shifted to my blue ones.

"I was playing piano, and as Tamaki said, not until he-"

"Tamaki you idiot!" she shouted at him.

"Really, Renge, if you were listening, Tamaki was going to wait until spring, when it was more appropriate." Kyouya told her calmly.

"That's too long to wait!" she said, and stepped onto the platform, spiraling away with the sound of a powerful motor.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other, exchanging a look that clearly said "I wish she could just die."


	3. Chapter 3: Curiosity and Blushes

Chapter 3

"_What, she is our female manager after all. She should know what our ladies want."_

Kyouya stated simply, tucking away his notebook.

"You know, Kana-chan and Haruhi are female too." Kaoru replied behind me.

"Plus, you would think that since Kana-chan's the only one here with a nice rack of breasts…" Hikaru said, looking at my chest intently.

"You pervert!" I said, crossing my arms.

Both twins snickered, as they poked Haruhi's cheeks.

"Well, I've had recent news." Tamaki replied, offering a word.

"Whats that, Tamaki-senpai?" Haruhi asked, leaning against the piano.

"I've been speaking with a boy in mine and Kyouya's class. He's been wanting to be the host club's gardener for some time, and I have agreed to let him in. I'd like everyone to meet here after lunch to meet him." He smiled.

"Who is he?" Honey-senpai asked, eating a strawberry.

"That is a secret!" He replied in his Kingly singsong voice.

Class went on as usual, dull, full of the teacher's monotone lecture, and complete with the drawn out sound of a tick or a tock from the clock.

My blue eyes glanced to the hands that slowly revolved around the numeric face. 5 minutes.

"Who do you think this new guy will be like?" Hikaru asked in a whisper as I solemnly jotted down notes.

"Not sure. If he's a second year, he must be mature."

"Compared to what?" Hikaru said, a bit annoyed, getting the hint I was referring to him.

"Nothing." I told him, watching Haruhi listen intently to the teacher.

I will admit that I have a crush on the Hitachiin Twins.

Right now, I can't decide which one I like the most. And I guess what I really desire would be a three-way relationship with them, which I know sounds extremely weird…

Hikaru is leader-like, confident, and a bit more daring. But he can also be a bit of a bastard.

Kaoru on the other hand, is compassionate and caring. But he can be very shy and sometimes gullible.

I want to know them as individuals, not as the Hitachiin Twins. I want to know Hikaru for who is he is, and Kaoru for who he is.

The one thing I have also discovered, is the obvious position in their bisexual relationship. Hikaru is the obvious seme, and Kaoru is the obvious uke. And I suppose if we had a three way relationship, Kaoru would be the uke/seme, uke under Hika and seme to me, Hikaru as the dominant seme, and I as the dominant uke. But of course, that's only in my dreams.

"Whatever. You know, if he's like Haruhi's friend Ari and tries to hit on either of you, then he's not going to be my friend." He told me.

"That's a bit harsh. He's not going to be hosting, just making sure the room is equipped with all the necessary floral decorations for our guests." I said to him, as the clock ticked down to a minute.

"Whatever you say." Hikaru rolled his eyes and set down his pencil, as our classmates filed out to lunch, Kaoru coming over to us.

Hikaru wrapped his arm around Kaoru's shoulder, and walked out, Haruhi following them, as my footsteps matched hers.

"Koko-chan has been the most recent addition to the host club." Kaoru said, smiling at me as we walked down the halls.

"Certainly the boss wouldn't let in another person to the club. The club is a club, not a business." Hikaru scoffed.

"That's rude, Hikaru. And insulting to Kokoro." Haruhi told him, slapping him harshly on the shoulder.

"Really Haruhi, its fine." I said, used to Hikaru's envy getting the best of him. First for Haruhi, now me.

"Nii-san, come on, it may not be so bad." Kaoru said to his brother.

Hikaru turned to look at me, rubbing the tender spot on his shoulder.

"Sorry."

Tamaki came to our table after we finished eating lunch, smiling brightly.

"It's time to meet our newest edition!" he pranced around, poking Haruhi's back childishly.

"Senpai, stop it!" Haruhi told him harshly, wrapping up her box lunch.

"Yes, Tamaki, there's no need to be so happy-go-lucky." I said simply.

"But Daddy's so excited!"

"I already have a dad!" Haruhi and I yelled at him, as he backed down in a whimper.

The twins looked bored, resting their elbows on the table.

"Where's Kyouya-senpai?" they asked in union.

"He's with Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai, in the club room. Renge is there too!" he said, a bit too joyously.

"Then let's go." Hikaru said simply, watching Haruhi follow Tamaki.

Kaoru followed his brother as his feet began to move forward, taking my hand gently. I began to blush, but walked in between them as it faded away.

Who was Tamaki so excited about?

Either way, the walk to the music room only made my curiosity grow more and more. Who was this boy? All sorts of images of males filled my head, besides that of the host club, trying to come to a conclusion as to who he might be like.

"Something wrong?" Kaoru's voice broke through my thoughts.

I looked up, noticing I had stopped.

"N-no, sorry." I apologized, walking to catch up, as we entered Music Room #3, sitting down on the leathery chairs and couches around the table filled with flowers.

"These flowers were brought together by our new edition." Kyouya said with a chilled smile, as he sat down.

_Stop calling him a "new edition" he has a name, you know._ I thought to myself, even though that part was still unknown to me.

The twins sat on either side of me, their arms crossed over their chests. Honey-senpai, picking off the strawberry off a small cake, popped it into his mouth as Takashi watched him silently. Kyouya tucked away his notebook, sitting down beside Haruhi. Tamaki walked into the room, still wearing his gaily smile.

"Ouran Host Club, I would like you to meet our new gardener,"

He said, stepping back with a introduction hand gesture, letting a boy his age come into view.

"Mitsuru Hiroshima."


	4. Chapter 4: A New Edition & Music Sensei

_He was stunningly handsome, almost like a duplicate of the prince._

He had blazing light green eyes, and slightly untamed blonde hair. I blinked twice, the twin's mouths gaping at Mitsuru. He smiled.

"I'm glad to be here with you all!" he said joyously.

"He reminds me of Ari…" Kaoru said under his breath.

"Who's Ari?" I asked quietly, as Tamaki shook hands with Mitsuru, both wearing ecstatic grins.

"One of Haruhi's friends from middle school. He liked Haruhi, and I think he's got the hots for you." Hikaru said a bit too harshly, his tone brushed over in envy.

Mitsuru turned my way and winked.

"You're Kokoro, right?" he asked, walking over politely.

"Yeah, that's me." I told him, Hikaru looking a bit abashed, Kaoru giving him a cold smile.

"I do look forward to being in the club with you." He said, and turned to Hikaru.

"And you and your brother, Kaoru." He said.

"Yeah." Hikaru replied, not giving him the usual 'You got it wrong. He's Kaoru.'

"You too, Mitsuru-kun." Kaoru replied, acting as Hikaru.

"Mitsuru, would you like some cake?" Honey-senpai asked, jumping up and down.

"Honey-senpai, I'm actually quite full from lunch." He said apologetically.

"What about if you hold my bunny Usa-chan?" he pressed his pink companion to his chest, the red bow smashed against his black and purple tie.

"Really, its fine." Mitsuru pushed away the offer gently, and turned to a nodding Takashi.

"So, you're the new gardener, right?" Haruhi asked him, causing his gaze to shift to her.

"That's correct, because of Tamaki and Kyouya-senpai's gracious exceptions." He said, showing a peace sign.

"Mitsuru Hiroshima!" Renge shouted obnoxiously, her eyes sparkling as she came over, bouncing ecstatically.

"I've heard so much about you from Kyouya-chan!"

"Oh! You're the female manager, Renge Hoshakuji!" he smiled brightly, and shook her hand.

"That's me! We can't wait until you start tomorrow!" she squealed, as I covered my ears to block the noise.

Mitsuru's eyes flickered to me like jades, as he winked. I bit my lip, trying to not blush. The only reason why I would blush is because of the Hitachiin Twins. And only that. Hikaru looked unamused, and draped an arm around my shoulder. I was surprised, as Kaoru followed suit.

Did they like me back?

"That's great Mitsuru-senpai." The twins said to him with false smiles, saluting him calmly.

Now I get it. It's just some kind of act to make Mitsuru buzz off. I felt used, but accepted their acts, because I like them. Stupid… isn't it?

"Mitsuru we look forward to your time here!" Tamaki excitedly said, a few moments before the clock tower rang through the school grounds.

Everyone's head turned to the sound, the arms of the Hitachiin brothers not moving from my shoulders. Even Honey-senpai stopped chewing on sweets for a moment. Blinking, there was still weight on my shoulders from two males. I turned to Kaoru, who's amber eyes winked.

So it wasn't an act.

"Just follow along." Kaoru whispered into my ear.

"It's a pleasure seeing you Mitsu-chan!" Honey-senpai exclaimed, climbing onto Takashi's back.

"And you as well, Honey." He replied charmingly, as the twins stood up, taking my hands in theirs.

"Let's get back to class, Haruhi." Hikaru said calmly, taking Haruhi's hand awkwardly, as Mitsuru watched us with a smile.

"There's something weird about that new guy…" Kaoru said under his breath, having released hands and stuffed them in his pockets, walking to our classroom.

"You think?" Hikaru snapped suddenly.

"Hey, he seems like a nice person." Haruhi said quietly, frowning at both of them.

"Give him some time." I told them, looking at Kaoru's softened gaze, and Hikaru's hard one as they looked at me.

"Whatever you say…" they chimed, sitting down at their desks.

Tamaki was overjovial, most of the time. And Mitsuru was a bit cooled, but still in the same nature, except more shy in nature. And yet we didn't suspect Tamaki to be up to anything. I had a sense of something about him, but I decided to put it in the back of my mind.

The end of class came sooner than I had expected, my thoughts on Mitsuru blocking out the lectures of the sensei. Still, I couldn't help but wonder if Mitsuru was new to the school. I had never seen him around. But I guess it wouldn't be uncommon, since he was a second year.

"Hey, are you still going to teach us piano?" Hikaru prodded my side.

"Yeah, you told us you would." Kaoru said, tucking away his bag under his arm.

"Don't worry, I keep my promises!" I told them with a smile, as Haruhi waved goodbye as she went to study in the library for the exam coming up later that week.

"Good, because if you didn't we'd have to do something…"

"Like what?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh nothing you need to know about!" they patted my head innocently.

"We'll meet you over there, okay?" Kaoru said lightly, helping Hikaru pack his things.

"Uh, sure." I agreed, and headed over to music room #3.

The room was silent, as I walked over to the piano. My footsteps echoed, as the afternoon sun cast a shadow across the floor, a more lazy version of this morning.

A few scales came from my fingers, as I warmed up my hands, smiling. Really, I was very excited. Teaching the Hitachiin Twins how to play piano? Amazing!

A B flat scale… then the decrescendo into the E flat… F major… G minor… E flat major chord… I continued to play the movements in my mind and on the keys, my eyes closed as my fingers moved in the rhythm of music. I finished, and opened my eyes, to see Hikaru and Kaoru leaning against the door frame with two soft smiles, that didn't seem to suite their generally mischievous ways.

"Come in." I replied softy.

They followed my command, and came into the room with smug looks in their faces.


	5. Chapter 5: Parlezvous français?

"_If you're going to play piano, you need to know where C is." I said quietly, tapping the middle key as they intently watched._

"So, this one?" they asked, pressing down on the same key I had.

"Exactly. Now, let's try to read the notes on the piano. Theres C, C#,…."I pointed to each black or white key as I named it notes, their amber eyes looking intently, but the smug look still on their face.

½ an hour passed as the twins patiently watched me and followed suit. I was surprised at how eager they were to learn the instrument. Then again, Tamaki would have refused to teach them. That brought up my curiosity….

Why did they want to learn?

"Hikaru, Kaoru?" I asked, leaning against the center of the piano as they plunked out a few notes.

They looked up in slight surprise, the smirk dissolving.

"Hmm?" they asked, leaning in close, draping their arms over my shoulders.

"Why exactly is it that you want to learn piano?" I asked, getting slightly nervous and picking up a huge increase of heartbeat pace.

They looked to each other, and started to poke my cheeks playfully.

"That's a secret!" they chimed, chuckling and then looking to the clock that chimed 4:00.

"See you tomorrow!" they picked up their bags, walking out, with the same smug faces they had worn when they walked in.

"Hey, wait a minute!" I called after them. Failing, I decided to grab my bag, and head home.

It had been several weeks since Mitsuru had come to the host club. Recently, he had been very flirtatious towards me. However, the Hitachiin Twins haven't been very approving of his nature.

He and Tamaki spoke fluent French to each other from time to time when they wanted to privately converse. How Mitsuru knew French, was completely out of my knowledge, leading me to deep curiosity. Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai got along with him just fine. Mitsuru knowing Haruhi's secret, also tended to flirt with her, peeving the brothers. And I, also found it to be rather annoying.

Other then that, Mitsuru was a nice enough man. Golden hair slightly darker then Tamaki, and those blazing green eyes that seemed to strike you in the heart. However, Hikaru and Kaoru's bright, sharp amber ones always made me feel uneasy and made me blush… due to my romantic desires.

"Tamaki, are these all right?" a calm Mitsuru asked, holding a bouquet of white roses.

"Beautiful, Mitsuru-chan!" the king cried in joy, violet eyes sparkling.

"Place them over there on the table. I cant wait for the ladies to see them! Where on earth did you get these?" he asked.

"My garden at home. For you, my king." Mitsuru bowed, smiling with his green eyes closed.

"Oh you're so adorable!" Tamaki chorused at him, prancing away.

Kyouya walked up with his notebook, as I watched from a safe distance afar, seated at the piano. Flipping through the marked pages, he stopped with a smile.

"Tell me, how many dozens have you got in roses? We'll gladly pay for the finances of seeds and other herbal equipment if you like." He coolly told him, pen ready to legibly write someone to debt.

"About 4, Kyouya." He replied, and eyed me in near the piano, with his bright green eyes.

He walked quietly over to me, taking my hand and kissing it gently, causing a line of pink to cross my cheeks.

"Kokoro, darling." He said in his heavy accent.

"Y…yes?" I asked, as the twins, raised their eyebrows in an irked fashion. Slowly, they made their way in my direction.

"I was wondering…" he smiled, standing up again.

"Yes…?" I said again.

"Would you like to-"

"That's great Mitsuru." Hikaru interrupted him suddenly, wrapping his arm around my waist.

"But maybe some other time." Kaoru finished, copying his brother.

"But I-"

"Just go. _Away_." The twins chorused in an irritated tone, dismissing them with their free hands.

Mitsuru bowed with a smile, something that seemed like a portrayal of annoyance at his failure. Almost sinister in a way. He made his way outside the music room.

"Why are you so cold to him?" I asked the two, and they looked down to me. When really, I wanted to ask why they were so protective.

"No reason." They both replied, quickly.

I sighed, and watched Tamaki stomp over quickly.

He seemed to be furious.

"WHAT MAKES YOU TWO SHADY TWINS THINK YOU CAN TREAT OUR NEWEST MEMBER SO RUDELY?" he yelled at them, waving his arms frantically, violet eyes narrowed in anger.

"Well boss…"

"If you haven't noticed, he's been awfully touchy with Kokoro." Hikaru started, waltzing over to Tamaki, crossing his arms.

"His gardening skills may be excellent," Kaoru continued.

"And he may be popular with the ladies,"

"But,"

"Quite frankly,"

"It's really pissing us off." They finished, bookending the king.

"But Je-" Tamaki started, but quickly covered his mouth.

"Je…?" the twins chorused.

"N-nothing at all!" Tamaki frantically blocked away questioning, and scampered away, leaving a baffled pair of redheads, and myself raising an eyebrow.

Kaoru left my side, without his brother noticing.

"Dammit, he never tells us anything." Hikaru scoffed.

Kaoru looked out the window, in a bit of a saddened mood.

"Kaoru?" Hikaru looked over to him, a bit surprised at his movement of position.

Hikaru joined his side, wrapping an arm around his brother's waist, kissing him on the cheek gently.

"Kokoro?" Haruhi called me over.

I walked over to her, as she carried a tea set. I looked back, the two nii-sans talking to each other quietly.

"I think it would be best if you left them alone, for now." She told me at a whisper.

"They seem to not get along well with Mitsuru." I replied, as Haruhi took my hand to go and make tea.

"No one does. Except for Tamaki. However, I think it would be best to try and befriend him." She poured a few cups.

"Is Mitsuru French?" I asked, taking the red rose she handed to me and gently plucking off petals to assort them on the tray.

"Good question. I've had the same suspicions." She replied, her brown eyes meeting my blue ones.

"Cant we just ask? I'm sure Tamaki doesn't like keeping secrets from you."

"_Definitely_ not from _me_." Haruhi sighed, knowing all too well Tamaki's fondness of the little commoner.

"Then there'd be no harm in finding an answer to the question of Mitsuru's nationality." I pressed.

"Why are you so intimate to know his heritage?" Haruhi suddenly raised an eyebrow.

I didn't respond to her question, as she eyed me intently. I hated it when she stared at you. It was like she was digging into your soul to find you as guilty as you could possibly be.

The Hitachiin brothers came over closer to take two tea cups from the tray, sipping casually.

"Hey!" she shouted, as both snickered and stuck their tongue out at her.

She sighed, spat a few insults at them under her tongue, and took two more teacups from the table to fill.

"Nevermind Kokoro." She told me, and looked up with surprise as Tamaki slid his finger under her chin.

"Awwww my daughter wants to know a secret?" he teased, in the goofy mood he always seemed to be in.

"I am _not _your daughter for the last time!" she said, his grip releasing as his lip quivered.

"But Haru-chan…" he pleaded.

"Tamaki, is Mitsuru French?" I asked, breaking the topic from its mainstream.

Tamaki's violet eyes became blank and circular as he scuttled away quickly, as he had done when questioned earlier.

"Why yes Kokoro-chan," a voice came from behind me, a green rose sliding across my cheek as Mitsuru came into my view.

"Je suis français. Mon vrai nom est Jean Pierre Léon. Donc désolé pour garder mon secret pour vous, ma belle princesse." He smirked, as the Hitachiin twin's mouths gaped open.


	6. Chapter 6 : Reavealing Slivers of Truth

"_Say what?" both twins asked in curiousity, brown tea tickling from the slanted teacups._

"I said, I am French. My real name is Jean Pierre Leo." Mitsuru informed them with a smile.

"Leo-chan…" Tamaki said from his corner, sucking his thumb.

"Yes, Tamaki-chan?"

"That was supposed to be a secret…" he wimpered, like an abandoned puppy.

"Aw mon cher ami ... Je suis désolé ... Que puis-je faire pour faire de vous?" Jean chuckled.

Tamaki stood up suddenly, still having his bottom lip stuck out in disapproval.

"Jean Nevermind ... tout le monde sait maintenant..." Tamaki told him, and looked to us all.

"Everyone, this is my childhood friend, Jean Pierre Leo. He was born in Japan, and moved to France, learning it's national language there. He has recently moved back to Japan, and enrolled into Ouran, as you can tell." Tamaki smiled.

"Why'd you have to keep it a secret from us?" Haruhi asked.

"It's in the school records, and if everyone knew that Jean was also French, Tamaki's popularity would be dropping quickly if any of the ladies knew." Kyouya said, shutting his notebook.

"You knew about this?" the twins narrowed their eyes at him.

"Of course. Being the vice-president and main secretary supplies me with all sorts of information." He cooly smiled, adjusting his glasses.

"So you're like Tama-chan? That's so cool!" Honey-senpai bounced in front of him. Takashi nodded to his little companion.

"So sorry everyone." Mitsuru apologized, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"What do you want us to call you now?" Honey-senpai asked, stuffing a large chunk of cake in his mouth.

"Anything is fine. I don't really care what you call me." Mitsuru smiled.

"Oh, so that gives us permission to call you a dirty, scandalous, and totally stupid basta-!" Hikaru said under his breath, but it started to rise in volume until his brother silenced him with his hand.

No one else seemed to notice.

"Kyouya, where are our guests?" Tamaki asked, suddenly noticing that no other girls besides myself were in the room.

"No one reserved an appointment this afternoon." Kyouya simply told him, scribbling in his notebook.

"That's odd." I said.

" You would think with two of us good-looking Frenchies, we would attract all sorts of guests.." Mitsuru aloofly said, broadening his posture, eyeing me.

My shoulders dropped in a silent message of _Oh please…_

"Two Frenchies? I thought we only needed one." Haruhi rolled her eyes.

"Well, its nice to see we have another foreign guy in the room." Hikaru scoffed to him, not showing any regards of kindness.

Kaoru smiled at him, a bit more nicer than his brother, even though he shared the same hatred.

" Maybe you and Tamaki could teach us your language?" he asked.

"Of course we could." Tamaki replied with a bright smile.

"Why not? Après tout, ces beaux hommes devrait être capable de séduire une femme avec le pouvoir des mots ..." Jean said, suddenly grabbing me by the waist and dipping me.

Kaoru suddenly seemed alarmed at this movement, with a small inaudible gasp.

"Stop talking in French and tell us what the hell you said!" Hikaru snapped suddenly.

"I said, that such handsome men should be able to seduce a woman with the power of words." He smirked, leaning in close to my face.

"Interesting…" I replied, trying to appear uninterested. If I fell for Jean, how would I ever get the Hitachiin twins to like me?

Kaoru's expression softened, Hikaru suddenly clenching his teeth and turning away.

"Hey, Leo-chan, can I talk to you for a moment?" Tamaki said with a bit of concern.

Both walked to a private space to talk, their whispering gibberish to my ears.

The clock tower chimed, signaling the end of school as the small hand pointed to the 3. Tamaki patted me on the head, Jean following him, as they disappeared out of the room. Kyouya followed them shortly after, as Haruhi cleaned up the tea that was poured earlier from the cups.

Honey and Mori also left, carrying a few boxes of cake on their way.

"See you tomorrow Koko-chan, Hika-chan, Kao-chan!" he giggled.

That left Hikaru and Kaoru.

I turned back to them, Hikaru already practicing on the piano, Kaoru walking over to me.

"Are we still going to have a lesson?" he asked, sliding a finger under my chin teasingly with a smile.

"Of course!" I blushed, as he did this.

Kaoru sat walked back to the piano, and sat next to Hikaru.

I walked over to the table for a small cup of tea, and as my blue eyes turned back to them, they were whispering intently, smirks crossing their face. After I finished my tea, I placed the cup back down, and walked back over to them, curiously wondering what they were chatting about previously.

I sat in between them.

"How about we do a B flat major scale, arpeggio, and then a chord afterwards. I'll join in after the scale." I instructed calmly.

I watched them play at the same time, after weeks of practice, as I nodded. They finished, as I played the chord in the middle. They kept their hands on the piano.

"I hate him." Hikaru stared, looking down at the black and white keys.

"Yeah, I do too." Kaoru said.

"He's kinda stealing our role." Hikaru looked to his twin.

"You're right." Kaoru said, looking to him.

"Why won't he leave our little Kokoro alone?" They asked each other.

"Good question…" I sighed, and played the beginning of a song we were working on to change the subject, which I did every time they tried to bring Mitsuru up. Which seemed to happen… almost every lesson.

A good hour passed, when I decided to stop.

"Well, I suppose I'll see you tomorrow." I smiled.

"Sure thing." Kaoru smiled back to me, Hikaru seeming to be in a lightened mood.

As I began to leave, they resumed the intense whispering they were exchanging beforehand. What on Earth could be so incredibly important?

"What are you two talking about?" I asked, curiously turning around.

The buzzing came to a halt.

"Nothing you need to know about." They winked.


	7. Chapter 7: Party Planning

_It was obvious that Hikaru and Kaoru loathed Mitsuru Hiroshima, I guess Jean Pierre Leo or whatever the hell his real name was._

Kaoru was the only one of the two who tried to still befriend him, completely contradicting his brother's abrupt dislike. Of course, both had a strong abhorrence for him.

Nine-o'-clock was ticking closer. Our guests would be coming soon, in about ½ an hour. Looking out the window, Jean was outside taking a selection of red roses from the garden. Hikaru and Kaoru were sitting on a couch, idly talking to each other at a reasonable volume. Kyouya, casually writing in his notebook, and Honey's OCD getting the best of him. Mori-senpai sat, and watched him, not blinking.

"Be sure to brush your teeth." He reminded him.

"Don't worry! I always do!" Mitskuni giggled, holding the pink bunny close to him.

Haruhi joined the twin's conversation, shaking her head and offering a few words. Hikaru rolled his eyes at her, as Kaoru tried to explain, using his hands. Haruhi suddenly pointed to me, and both twins went completely silent.

"Kokoro, why don't you come over here?" Haruhi smiled, beckoning me over.

I smiled, and sat by her on the couch opposite of the twins.

"What's up?" I asked, as the twins regained their calm smiles.

"We heard Tamaki's planning a party." Kaoru started.

"Tamaki-senpai's been talking about it with Mitsuru-chan." Haruhi said.

" We don't know what the theme's supposed to be though, let alone the type of party." Hikaru offered.

"All I've heard is that he's pretty excited about it. Its supposed to be a contest, mostly…" Haruhi informed, and watched Tamaki come over to the conversational square, Mitsuru on his right side, and Kyouya on his left. They almost looked like henchmen, in the line of second-years.

"I have amazing news everyone!" Tamaki clapped his hands together.

"What's that, boss?" Hikaru asked, straightening his position slightly.

"It must be important." Kaoru said.

"Oh it is!" Tamaki gleefully grinned.

"Then what is it?" Haruhi asked, pressing on the jovial king.

"I've decided that the Ouran Host Club is going to host a Masquerade Ball this coming Friday!" Tamaki smiled.

"A Masquerade Ball?" the twins chimed.

"That sounds like fun!" I responded, already trying to figure out what to wear.

"The finances for this are going to be high, I warn you now, Tamaki." Kyouya said, showing Tamaki the page of his notebook.

"Basically, the dance will be a test." Tamaki continued, ignoring Kyouya's offer of information.

"A test? What on Earth do you mean, Tamaki?" Mitsuru asked at his side.

"Why yes! Basically, all our beautiful guests will dance with our hosts. It will be school wide as well, so anyone is welcome, including some of the male students.

"You're kidding-" Hikaru said irked, but was interrupted yet again by Tamaki.

"But that's not all. The dance will be for several hours. Each host gets to chose whichever girl they think is the best dance, and bring them up to the front. They are not aloud to know who the girl is. Once they remove their mask, they must date them for at least a week, or give them free hosting for a week." Tamaki smiled.

"Oh really?" Kaoru said quietly, leaning in and eyeing his brother in deep thought. Hikaru looked back to him, nodding silently.

What were they possibly talking about?

"It's a brilliant idea!" Tamaki said through happy, exaggerated tears

"You mean I have to wear a mask?" Haruhi responded flatly, already not liking the idea.

"Yes, and there will be your favorite dish…" Tamaki snickered.

"Fancy,"

"Tuna." The twins said teasingly.

"Dammit. Fine, I'll go." Haruhi said, sticking out her tongue.

"Sounds like so much fun Tamaki!" Honey said with a smile.

"Yeah." Mori-senpai followed in speech.

"Tamaki, is there a certain theme?" Kyouya asked, jotting down notes.

"Just a Maquerade." He replied, as Kyouya nodded, and walked away to the laptop. As he updated the Host Club's website, Haruhi got up and shook her head.

"I _hate _parties." She told Tamaki.

"Awwww Haru-chan you know you'll enjoy it." Tamaki said through a over jovial smile as he patted her head.

"Is it required to find a girl?" Honey asked, hugging Usa-chan.

"Of course it is Honey!" Tamaki replied.

The twins continued to rapidly speak with one another.

"Oh hoooo hoo hoo hoooooo!" a voice cackled from beneath the floor, a powerful motor working and bringing up Renge on a platform.

_Dear God…_

"A masquerade ball you say?" he annoying nasally voice filling the room. She hopped down from the platform, yellow-brown eyes open wide with excitement, pink bows obnoxious as ever in her bronze hair.

She paced to Kyouya, up in his face.

"A time for those to cover their true identity with that of a supernatural ego for one night, a challenge to dance with the unknown! Amazing and so interesting!" Renge squealed, spinning around.

"What color dress should I wear? Kyouya what color?" Renge pressed, as I covered my ears.

"Please shut up…" the twins chorused, annoyed.

"Perhaps a combination of yellow and purple. I'll be wearing purple that night." Kyouya smiled.

How Kyouya was so friendly to Renge, I couldn't understand.

"Lovely Kyouya! You're so amazing!"

"It's my pleasure to be that way." Kyouya said, taking the compliment calmly, Renge blowing off into a fangirl scream that was deafening.

"Yes, you take great pleasure in being an ASS!" Hikaru said, not caring about his volume… as his was cancelled out by Renge's.

"Tamaki! You genius you! And Mitsuru! I'm sure you helped!" Renge cackled, prancing away.

"Vous êtes tous incroyables! Au revoir!" Renge blew a kiss to Kyouya, as Hikaru and Kaoru widened their eyes, as I face palmed myself. Haruhi began to bang her head against the wall, with great angst.

"Vous aussi! A bientôt!" Tamaki waved to her.

"Tout le monde est un muet parce qu'ils ne savent pas ce que nous disons!" Mitsuru called.

"Oui Oui!" Renge replied, disappearing into the floor with a cackling oohh hoo hoo hooo!

That makes _three_ Frenchies.


End file.
